The All Americans - Part 2
The All Americans - Part 2 is the 16th chapter of Brothers in Arms: Earned in Blood. It is the 2nd and final part of The All Americans. Summary Hartsock and his squad continue their battle through the burning streets of St. Sauveur. Plot They continued their mission to clear St. Sauveur in another area where they encounter an 88 and a MG in the area. After heavy fighting and tactical moves, they finish off the Germans in the area and proceed to suburban ruins. They meet up with Doyle and discuss their next move. Suddenly, a Pazner shoot at Doyle which vaporize him immediately and a sharpnel hits Paige's heart. Red is knocked out by the shot but safely drag away from the dying Paige.Once they reach safety, Paige soon collapsed and dies from his wounds. Red gets up and join the fight once more. Red move dangerously inside enemy lines to try and reach the Panzerfaust crates to destroy two tanks in the area. Once that is done, Red's squad move towards to a hill where it is heavily defended with covers and 88, giving the German a defensive advantage. Despite the disadvantage, the paratroopers using their tactics to clear the Germans on the hill. Red soon throw a flare to signal the Infantry to move into the town to finish off the battle and prepare to attack Cherbourg. Red express sadness that he failed Doyle but Marshall comforted him that he completed his mission and that is all matters. Objectives Clear the city of St. Sauveur Elements of the 82nd were charged with clearing out St. Sauveur so that the 90th Infantry Division could roll through on their way to Cherbourg. Transcript Conflict The fighting in Saint Sauveur continues. Red and his team reach a street leading to another part of the town. As soon they arrived they found 2 German teams and an 88 gun nearby. Quickly respond, Red order the squad to take cover and suppress the Germans. After Red took care the machine gun, he proceed forward the city and saw an orange smoke nearby. There Doyle and Paige were there and rendezvous with them, it was a bad time because a Panzer IV is nearby and they were their range of sight. Doyle: We really gotta stop meeting like this,Red. Paige: I really don't think we should stay here! Doyle:' '''Alright! Well, who's going left this time? Soon the tank open fire and it knocked Red and Paige with Doyle completely blown away, leaving his helmet and weapon as his remains. Soon Red's team arrive and starts to suppress the tank to distract it. '''Paige': Shit! Shit! Paige soon get to Red and pull him to safety, the shrapnel from the tank hit Paige's heart and leg which meant he does not have time left to live. While Red is pulled, Red was shocked that his friend Doyle was killed and felt sad. Soon Paige pulled Red to a corner of a debris and Paige rest in the corner. Paige:' '''I'm pretty fucked up here,Sarge. Used everything I had to get us here... Soon, Paige lost all energy and laid next to a wall. Blood came from his mouth which Paige is dead. Red couldn't believe what he saw. He felt that he failed like Baker to protect his men. After a moment of rest, Red get up and return to the battle. After clearing the German nest, Red uses his smoke grenade to signal the 90th Infantry Division to come into St. Sauveur as it was cleared. Soon the fighting was over for the airborne troops. They finally clear the city but for Red he failed. He went to St. Sauveur to make sure Doyle wouldn't get killed but he failed. Scene looks at 1 of the Roads.(Soldiers & Tanks pass by.) '''Hartsock':' '''It's amazing how quickly we lost control of the situation. '''Marshall':' '''You did well, Sergeant. You helped accomplish a very important objective. If the 82nd had failed in St. Sauveur,taking Cherbourg would have been a pipe dream. Scene cuts to Paige's Body. '''Marshall:'Something wrong,Sergeant? Hartsock:' '''Well,it's just that I believed I could succeed where I thought Baker had failed. But I couldn't... I failed Doyle. Scene cuts to Doyle's 82nd Airborne Patch. '''Marshall: '''No,you didn't,son. You did exactly what needed to be done. Exactly. And so did Sergeant Doyle. That's something to be proud of. '''Chapter Ends'. Characters * Colonel S.L.A. Marshall * Sergeant Matthew Baker (Mentioned) * Sergeant Seamus Doyle (KIA) * Sergeant Joseph Hartsock (Playable) * Corporal Jacob Campbell (does not have scripted dialogue) * Corporal Franklin Paddock (does not have scripted dialogue) * Private James Marsh (does not have scripted dialogue) * Private Derrick McConnel (does not have scripted dialogue) * Private William Paige (KIA) * Private Dean "Friar" Winchell (does not have scripted dialogue) Weapons American Weapons * M1A1 Thompson * M1 Garand German Weapons and Vehicles *StG 44 *MG 42 (Mounted) *Panzerfaust *Panzer IV Teams Fire Team: * Cpl. Campbell - M1 Garand * Pvt. Marsh - M1 Garand Assault Team: * Cpl. Paddock - M3 Grease Gun * Pvt. Friar - M1 Carbine * Pvt. McConnell - M1 Carbine Extras History of the 82nd Airborne The 82nd Infantry Division was formed August 25, 1917, at Camp Gordon, Georgia. Since members of the Division came from all 48 states, the unit was given the nickname "All-Americans," hence its famed "AA" shoulder patch. In the spring of 1918, the Division deployed to France to fight in WWI. In nearly five months of combat the 82nd fought in three major campaigns and helped to break the fighting spirit of the German Imperial Army. With the outbreak of World War II, the 82nd was reactivated and on August 15, 1942, became the first airborne division in the U.S. Army. On that date, the All-American Division was re-designated the 82nd Airborne Division. In April 1943, paratroopers of the 82nd Airborne Division set sail for the North Africa under command of Major General Matthew B. Ridgeway. The Division's first two combat operations were parachute and glider assaults into Sicily and Salerno, Italy on July 9 and September 13, 1943. On June 5-6, 1944, the paratroopers of the 82nd were among the first soldiers to fight to free German-occupied France and parachuted into Normandy, France on June 6, 1944. By the time the All-American Division was pulled back to England, it had seen 33 days of bloody combat and suffered 5,245 paratroopers killed, wounded or missing. The Division's post battle report read,"...33 days of action without relief, without replacements. Every mission accomplished. No ground gained was ever relinquished." Ed Peniche Biography Eduardo Peniche's story is one of courage and commitment, and it is worth telling. Ed was born in Progresso, Yucatan, Mexico. He came to the United States on December 7, 1942, a five-foot five inch 17 year old, during the tough days of World War II. He had heroic dreams. Ed's dream was to become an educated man. Sponsored by his uncle in Paducah, Kentucky, Ed attended school, concentrated on improving English, but also took U.S. history, civics, literature and math. In accordance with the laws during WWII, all legal immigrants had to register for the draft before their 18th birthday. When he was informed that he would soon be drafted into the military, Ed, without complaint or reservation, volunteered for induction into U.S. Army and then joined the paratroopers of the 101st Airborne Division. Ed served with the 101st Airborne from D-Day to VE-Day. He fought in Normandy during the D-Day operation in June 1944, rode a glider into battle at Operation Market Garden in September 1944, and helped stop Hitler's Panzers during the Battle of the Bulge in December 1944-January 1945. Ed told Colonel Antal, "Our leaders, from generals to sergeants, were superb. We were well trained, but the esprit d' corps of the airborne helped us to overcome all challenges. I felt confidence. I was welcome and it was strictly up to me to measure up, based on merit, and nothing else. I liked that!" For his service in World War II he was awarded the Purple Heart for his wounds and two Bronze Stars for valor. Ed served in the U.S. Army for twenty years. In the Army he mastered French, Portuguese and Vietnamese; served as an adviser and translator during the Vietnam War; and then as a translator for the Inter-American Defense College. Today, Professor Peniche is a distinguished member of the 502nd Parachute Infantry, 101st Airborne Division, an honor held by only a few. Ed Peniche says, "I learned in the Army that the U.S.A. was worth fighting for and that freedom must be earned." The Tanks of Normandy Once the beaches of Normandy were successfully cleared of the German defenders, the Allies began rushing in supplies and equipment. The first vehicles brought inland were the tanks. In the battles covered in Brothers in Arms, the paratroopers worked with the M5A1 Stuart and M4A3 Sherman tank (Pictured above). The German mechanized infantry in the area were able to bring the Panzer Mark IV (Pictured above) and the StuG III to fight against the paratroopers during the first critical eight days. The German tanks were well armored, had powerful cannons and were very deadly to anything in their path. The German tank commanders were also well trained, experienced, and knew the lay of the land very well. The German Sturmgeschutz (or StuG) and the Panzer IV Tank had a high velocity 75mm gun that could penetrate the armor of the American M5 Stuart light tank or the American M4 Sherman tank at almost any range. The American tanks were easy to manufacture and were lighter and faster than the German tanks and were superb infantry support weapons, but had disadvantages in tank-on-tank duel with German armor. The Sherman's low velocity 75mm gun could not penetrate the frontal armor of the heavier German tanks. Sherman tanks had to get very close to destroy the German StuG or Panzer IV tank had usually had to attack the German tanks from the flank or rear to get a kill. Orchestral Score 9-12 Gallery The All Americans LS.jpg|The Loading Screen Difference in the PS2 Version * Friar carries an M1 Garand,while Paddock & Marsh each carries a M1A1 Thompson. * Doyle & Paige each carries an M1 Garand. * Paige doesn't show His Wounds. * After Red sets up the Orange Flare,Camera angles on St. Sauveur, Paige & Doyle's 82nd Airborne Patch are different. * McConnell is absent. (Still left out in the PS2 Version) ru:Американцы,_часть_2 Category:Chapters Category:Earned in Blood Chapters